


Jealousy Inducing Mistletoe

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal tries to make Shaq jealous with mistletoe and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Inducing Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ittybittymattycommittee prompted Hal Mason + a deafening sound.

“Why are so many humans kissing you tonight?” Shaq storms up to him partway through the meager Christmas party the remnants of the 2nd Mass has put together.

Hal points up, where the mistletoe is hanging.  “We’ve got mistletoe all over.  Guess people are taking advantage.”

Really, it’s mostly just little kiss on the cheeks, more awkward than anything else, but he wants to egg Shaq on a little.  It’s always fun.

“This plant forces human to kiss each other?” Shaq asks, glaring up at the mistletoe. 

“Nah, it’s just a cultural thing,” Hal says.  “If you’re under the mistletoe with someone, you’re supposed to kiss.”

“Your culture is bizarre.  You must pretend to be overwhelmed by a plant,” Shaq says, still glaring at the mistletoe.   

“Aw, are you jealous?” Hal asks. 

They’ve been having sex for a month or so (it’s hard to keep track).  It was originally supposed to be a no-strings attached kind of deal, but recently… Hal has been having feelings for Shaq.  For some reason, he actually really enjoys being around Shaq, even when their clothes are on. 

And while Shaq would never admit it, Hal is pretty sure he’s feeling the same way.  Maybe that’s why Hal has found himself under the mistletoe so often tonight- to see if Shaq gets jealous. 

“No.  Why would I want to have to pretend to be overcome by a plant?  I am much stronger than a plant, especially your weak Earth plants.  They do not even have teeth,” Shaq says, glaring down at him now. 

“Because then you’d have an excuse to kiss me, just like all the other hotties in here have,” Hal says smugly. 

Shaq frowns.  “You are sexually attracted to all of the humans you have kissed?”

Hal shrugs.  “Maybe.  And you, duh.”

Shaq grunts before grabbing Hal’s hips, picking him up, and pressing his face against Hal’s, hard.  Without thinking, Hal grabs onto Shaq’s shoulders to keep himself from falling down. 

There’s a pounding in Hal’s ears that blocks out anyone else’s reaction.  It’s just him and Shaq.  And Shaq’s tongue.

Shaq is quick to maneuver one arm to support his ass so he can use his other hand to press Hal’s body tight against his.  That leaves Hal free to cup Shaq’s face, no longer worried about falling backwards. 

The kiss is hard and bruising, and it’s not long before Hal’s head is absolutely spinning.  He wants to be closer; he wants their clothes off and his back against Shaq’s bed.  Shaq’s body pressing down on him. 

By now, he’s in desperate need of oxygen, but he can’t bring himself to pull away even a little.  No one person should be so intoxicating.  It’s really unfair.

But then Shaq just sets him lightly on the ground, breaking off the kiss suddenly.  It makes his knees buckle and he has to grab onto Shaq for support. 

His whole face is blushing red as he realizes that everyone is staring at him, but Shaq is irritatingly composed, even though Hal is clinging to his shirt.  He can feel throbbing where Shaq’s lips were pressed against his and where his hand was pressed against his back.  He can also feel throbbing somewhere else, too, and he’s suddenly glad the pants he found are too big on him.

“This is a foolish human tradition.  You are not even capable of withstanding it.  It is a plant,” Shaq says.

Shaq tenderly detangles Hal’s fingers from his shirt and turns to leave without saying anything else. 

Okay, his plan to make Shaq jealous kind of backfired, because now Hal is hot, bothered, and alone under the mistletoe, with everyone looking at him.  Even when everyone else slowly starts to get back to their own conversations, he’s still left hot, bothered, and alone.  Unsurprisingly, no one wants to come hang out under the mistletoe with him after that display (and Hal wouldn’t want them to- there’s only one thing he wants right now, and only from one person).

Hoping that he’s waited enough time that he doesn’t look _too_ desperate, Hal follows the path Shaq took just a few minutes ago.  When he finds Shaq, who isn’t nearly as far down the hall as he should be, Hal doesn’t say anything, just tears at Shaq’s clothes and leans up to kiss him.

Of course, he’s too short to actually reach Shaq’s mouth unless Shaq bends down to meet him.  And Shaq is looking down at him smugly, not leaning down to make out with him.

“We are not under mistletoe, and yet you are attempting to kiss _me_ ,” Shaq says.

“Yeah, yeah” Hal says, just about ready to climb Shaq’s body if he doesn’t bend down.  “I want to do a lot more than that.”

Shaq scoops Hal up easily.  “We should have privacy.”

Hal is too busy trying to shove his tongue down Shaq’s throat to voice his approval.


End file.
